Kodak Moment
by Miss Mon
Summary: John admires a picture of him and Elizabeth while explaining the relationship between them to his newborn son.


**Kodak Moment**

by Miss Mon

CATEGORY: Future Fic

SUMMARY: In their quarters, John admires a picture of him and Elizabeth while explaining the relationship between them to his newborn son.

RATING: PG

SPOILERS: small ones for Rising and The Storm/Eye

SEASON: any season after season one

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. The people who own the show and the characters own them not me; I'm just having some fun with them. Song is Angel of Mine by Eternal.

A/N: after listening to the song while looking at some old family pics, this whole thing just came to mind. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Kodak Moment**

John was lightly dozing on the bed when he heard the small snuffling sound. He knew he only had one minute, two tops before his newborn son would begin wailing for whatever reason he had. He quickly headed over to the hand-crafted crib that the Athosians had given to him and Elizabeth when she was seven and a half months pregnant. Just thinking of his wife and the precious gift that she gave him, who was currently nestled in his arms, looking at him so trustingly, made his heart swell with pride.

After John stepped out of the bedroom into the living room and started to bounce Matthew up and down to try and stop his fussing after realizing that Matthew's only need at the moment was for attention, which he was more than happy to give, John noticed a photo of him and Elizabeth which was taken in her early stages of pregnancy, with her belly just starting to round up with Matthew inside her. John remembered the day perfectly, a bunch of the staff had chosen to go the mainland and spend the day on the beach and the photo with Elizabeth in a bikini, displaying her expanding stomach proudly with him behind her in a blue pair of board shorts just sitting on the sand, his head against her shoulder as she leaned back into him, his left hand on her tummy, with his wedding ring glinting in the sunlight, explained to anyone who was watching that she was unmistakably his.

"You know you were already in Mommy's tummy when this picture was taken, Uncle Rodney took it to remind Daddy that Mummy and you are the most important people in Daddy's world" John told Matthew as he started to rock him "I remember the day I first met your Mommy, she was very important person and Daddy was flying a friend of hers to meet Mommy and then these drones came and attacked us and after we managed to avoid them, we went inside the base and Daddy accidentally sat on a chair that he shouldn't of and when Mommy came in, that was the first time Daddy saw her and he was totally swept off his feet and I'm sure your Mommy felt the same way". As John continued with the story of how he and Elizabeth met, Matthew looked up at him and let out a yawn, preparing to settle down properly for a little while.

In the bedroom, Elizabeth turned over in the bed and unconsciously put her arm across the bed, subconsciously seeking John out, but when all she felt was empty space, Elizabeth woke up and she could hear John in the living room. Even though Elizabeth was content with the knowledge that John was close by and that he had Matthew, she still felt the need to proceed into the living room and see them both.

"And then Daddy headed down the stairs and asked Mommy if she was ok, but Mommy said no so Daddy grabbed Mommy's hand before reassuring her that she would be and we headed up the stairs to safety from the big, bad storm and with Uncle Rodney's help, we saved the day" John finished the story as Elizabeth emerged from the bedroom and walked towards them.

"Hey" John greeted her before giving her a kiss

"Hi, how is he?" Elizabeth asked referring to Matthew

"Good, he's starting to properly settle down now; he just wanted some attention from Daddy, that's all"

"I don't blame him, you've been really busy with the new recruits" Elizabeth replied as she left John's embrace and headed towards her computer on the desk.

"What are you doing?" John asked

"You'll see" Elizabeth replied

All of a sudden, music started floating through their quarters from the computer and Elizabeth turned and walked back to John.

"Dance with me, both of you?" she asked

"Just give me a second" John replied as he repositioned Matthew so that his front side was against John's chest and his head was leaning against John's shoulder. John then grabbed Elizabeth and they started to sway in their quarters

_oooh_

_When I first saw you_

_I already knew_

_That there was something_

_Inside of you_

_Something I thought I'd never find_

_Angel of mine_

_I look at you_

_Looking at me_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free_

_Gonna love you till the end of time_

_Angel of mine_

_What you mean to me you'll never know_

_Deep inside I need to show_

_You came into my life _

_Sent from above_

_Better than I dreamed_

_Such a perfect love_

_And I'll adore you till the end of time_

_Angel of mine_

_Woah, woah, angel, yeah,_

_Nothing means more to me than what we share_

_No one in this world could ever compare_

_Last night the way you moved is still on my mind_

_Angel of mine_

_What you mean to me you'll never know_

_Deep inside I need to show_

_You came into my life (my life)_

_Sent from above (hmmm)_

_Better than I dreamed_

_Such a perfect love (perfect love)_

_And I'll adore you till the end of time_

_Angel, Angel of mine (of mine)_

_Oh, angel, oh, angel, angel_

_I never knew I could feel each moment_

_As every one new_

_Every breath I take_

_Or vow that I make_

_I'm gonna share it with you (share it with you)_

_You came into my life (came into my life)_

_Sent from above (up above baby)_

_Better than I dreamed_

_Such a perfect love (such a, such a perfect love)_

_And I'll adore you till the end of time_

_Angel of mine (Angel of mine)_

_I look at you_

_Looking at me_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free_

_Gonna love you till the end of time_

_Angel of mine_

"John?"

"Yeah"

"What made you decide to tell Matthew about us and what happened with the big storm?"

"I noticed the photo of the two of us, that was taken when you were pregnant with him, on the shelf and I thought I would tell him how we met and then it just continued on from there"

"So how does the story end?"

"I fell in love with this beautiful woman, married her and then proceeded to have four children with her" he told her

"John, my maximum is three" Elizabeth informed him

"Ok, so the ending needs a little work" John joked which drew a laugh out of Elizabeth who then chose to look down at Matthew.

"I think he's asleep now" she told John

"I know, I just want to dance with the two of you for a bit longer"

After dancing for a few more minutes, Elizabeth yawned before saying

"I think that's it for me, I'm set for bed"

"Sounds good to me, let's go to bed"

Elizabeth went to the computer to turn the music off while John took Matthew back into the bedroom and placed him back in his crib. John was standing there just watching Matthew sleep when Elizabeth came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"He'll still be there in the morning John, let's get some sleep because we are going to need it"

"Ok" John replied before turning to Matthew and leaning down to kiss his forehead, "Goodnight little man, Daddy loves you"

As John headed to bed, Elizabeth bent down to kiss Matthew goodnight before hopping into bed as well. John wrapped his arm around his wife's waist before kissing the back of her neck

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" Elizabeth replied before falling asleep.

John just continued to lay there for awhile reflecting on the story he told Matthew and finally fell into a content sleep listening to his wife's and son's even breathing.


End file.
